Gohan, Galactic Guardian
by The Final Conduit
Summary: In the aftermath of Broly being defeated, Gohan, weary of not enough being done to stop threats from rising up, takes matters into his own hands. With Shin's help, he goes about using the Namekian Dragon Balls to revive Android 21 and the Saiyan race, using all of them to form an army capable of fighting against Frieza's Forces. Strong!Gohan, Manga!Shin, Good!21.
1. Proactivity

_I think it goes without saying that what I decided to do wasn't really the safest course of action for everyone involved. _

_But, truth be told, knowing about the power that I had, compared to the people out there, I couldn't just sit idly by and just let things sort themselves out._

_I had seen firsthand the kind of cruelty people felt at the hands of someone like Frieza, and it was pretty clear that there was no way he was going to change._

_Even if it's different now, I knew I couldn't rely on my dad or Vegeta to make the first move. After all, Frieza had already brought someone else that was incredibly powerful to Earth once, and it was barely enough for their combined powers to win._

_That's the reason why I started all of this Videl, because I wanted to do what was right._

_But with how this is turning out, was I right to do this in the first place?_

* * *

**6 Months After the Tournament of Power**  
**1 Week After the Fight with Broly**

* * *

"Thanks Dad."

These were the first words Gohan said upon Goku using Instant Transmission to bring them to the Sacred Planet of the Kais, Goku looking to Gohan and nodding.

"Why did you want to come here Gohan?" His father asked him, to which the half-breed looked off to where he felt the Supreme Kai and Elder Kai of Universe 7.

"I wanted to talk to Shin for a little while. Sorry that I had to bother you to bring me though. You're still training with Whis, right?" Gohan asked him.

"Yeah. Hopefully I can get a good fight like in the Tournament or with Broly soon." Goku said, a determined smirk on his cheerful face.

Gohan managed a smile, but it was forced in nature.

"I'll see you later Dad." He said, Goku nodding and honing in and Vegeta's energy, teleporting away as Gohan walked along to where Shin was.

Sitting at a tea table with the Elder Kai, the Supreme Kai looked up at Gohan with a curious expression.

"Gohan? What brings you here?"

"I'm sorry if this inconveniences you at all, but I have a question for you. And a favor, if you wouldn't mind helping me." Gohan said, bowing respectfully to him.

"What is it?" Shin stood up, walking to him.

Gohan's expression became pensive.

"I wanted to go about fighting Frieza." Gohan told him. "He's still out, going about gathering power, isn't he?"

The Elder Kai looked to him and shook his head in exasperation.

"I see _someone _finally decided to do _something _about that guy." He snarked, Shin looking back at him briefly before looking to Gohan.

"He is, at the moment. But why do you want to fighting him? He isn't making any plans or moves to destroy Earth."

Gohan held his head, then, with a wearied expression, explained himself.

"I don't think I can sit by while he's out there still." He told the Supreme Kai. "I've always respected and admired my father. His optimism, his drive to get stronger, and his wish for greater challenges to prove himself - I both respect that side of him... and find it _frustrating_, if I had to be completely honest. You weren't always there, when we had to fight people. But he had the strength to prevent problems from surfacing. While, in the end, it may have turned out for the best, many people ended up losing their lives before it can reach that point. I just accepted it when I was younger, that everyone else knew what they were doing."

He looked down, recalling the last several years.

"I know now that I was wrong - even when he gave me the mantle to protect the Earth, it was something I failed in doing. Even with the powerup that Elder Kai gave me, it still wasn't enough to change anything. Buu still destroyed Earth, still destroyed other planets when I could've killed him and prevented it outright, if only I had just trained consistently. And I'll always regret that fact, that because _I _was too complacent, everyone on the planet had to die."

Shin gauged him.

"And you wanted to change that, and start taking a more active role in these affairs?" Shin questioned.

"Yes."

Seeing the earnesty in his expression, Shin gave a melancholy smile.

"I can relate to that feeling." He lamented. "There have been multiple times where I may have _wanted_ to do something of note to help, but couldn't, simply for a lack of power. And that fact becomes more blatant, the more situations I find myself in."

Shin looked up to the sky, frowning.

"As it stands, Frieza is very powerful. Before we can make an accurate assumption of whether or not you're powerful enough to stop him though, there's also the issue of his empire. He's already raised an entirely new army for himself, and as before, it still remained, despite his death. If you wish to go about killing him, it may not come too easily if we're unprepared."

"I had an idea for that. But I need your help to make sure it works out completely." Gohan told him, to which Shin nodded.

"Tell me - what DO you need help with?"

* * *

His father's optimism, as well as his perpetual journey for both power and challenges, was simultaneously inspiring, worrying and frustrating for Gohan at that point in his life.

Given all that had happened in the 23 or so years Gohan had lived, from fighting Frieza as a child, to Buu, all the way to the Tournament of Power, Gohan had had time to think and reevaluate his life.

He could tell, more than anything else, that fighting was simply not for him, something he hated more than anything else in the world, but something circumstance often forced him to do.

But, while he would gladly lay down his life, if it meant protecting innocent people, for the most part, Gohan's contributions were mostly lacking in genuine effectiveness, beyond holding the line when it came to what mattered.

In contrast, his father had always been able to live up to the occasion, time after time, no matter the threat.

Yet, just as Gohan felt great, curdling frustration with himself over his own ineffectuality, he also felt frustration with those who had the power to be the opposite, Goku being a prime example.

For as long as he could remember, for better or worse, his father lacked the intiative to actively prevent problems, even when lives were on the line.

Hauntingly enough, Gohan sometimes worried that greater stakes and danger, while motivating Goku, often seemed to create the wrong type of motivation, excitement as opposed to tension.

It was a reoccuring problem, and, while Gohan was fine to leave it as it was in the past, with the knowledge his father would pull through in the end, this faith had been shaken several months ago, and continued to be shaken further, with both the Tournament of Power, and the subsequent return of Frieza.

And, with these grievances in mind, Gohan had been driven to seek out Shin's help with his endeavor.

* * *

In the span of the first couple of hours, Gohan and Shin went to Namek with the express intent of using the Dragon Balls there; upon gathering them, and gaining the ability to grant wishes, Shin still felt liable concern.

"This has the potential to go either very well, or very badly." Shin said.

"If it does, we can only adapt to the circumstances. If not, then it's for the best." Gohan replied as they looked to the seven spherical glass orbs of the Namekian dragon balls. "Porunga, come forth!"

A soft, gentle glow emanated from the balls, and, seconds later, they were engulfed in a blinding light, Namek being engulfed in a blanket of night, the form of the dragon hovering above them massive.

"**I am Porunga, Dragon of Dreams, and I have come to grant your wishes. State them.**"

Gohan looked up at him, steeling his nerves.

"I wish for the good half of Android 21 to be revived, with her hunger lessened to the point that it's more manageable." He said firmly. "I wish for all of the innocent or good-natured people that have been killed by Frieza, by his hand or by his soldiers, to be revived, along with any planets that were destroyed as well. And, finally, I wish for the planets that cannot defend themselves against Frieza to have a barrier that protects them from invasions, to the best of your powers Porunga."

The dragon gazed down at him for a few moments, assessing the nature of his wishes, before his eyes glowed.

In moments, the form of Android 21 in her human form appeared before them, her collapsed against the ground and unconscious for a few moments before suddenly shooting up into a sitting position, the bespectacled woman surprised, before looking up to find Porunga above her.

"**Your wishes have been granted.**" Porunga stated, before dispersing in a similarly strong burst of light, #21 holding her head before looking to Gohan.

"Gohan...? What's happened?"

"Hey #21." Gohan approached her, smiling as he reached his hand out to help her up. "I'm sure this is surprising for you."

She took his hand and let him help her up to her feet, her looking around.

"We're on Namek again. But... Why? Did you just wish me back to life?" #21 asked.

"I did. I wished for your hunger to be reduced dramatically, so, even if it becomes problematic, hopefully we can give you some help to bate it this time."

She frowned.

"I don't think it can be just magically wished down like that. It's going to get unstable, eventually... When that happens..."

"We'll figure something out. Everyone has problems that might seem a bit hard at first, but we can't just call it hopeless and give up on it. Most of us wouldn't be alive now if we followed that logic." Gohan smiled, #21 reluctantly nodding.

"Gohan, the planets have been restored." Shin said as he walked up to them. "It's hard to fully comprehend it, seeing how many there are. So much destruction, right under my nose."

"It'll be difficult to watch over that many planets, but I'm sure it's for the best." Gohan said. "What about Planet Vegeta? Are the Saiyans reappearing there too?"

"Yes. I'd say we should be going about now." Shin nodded, and Gohan turned, looking to #21.

"I'm going to go about raising an army to fight against Frieza. He's been revived again, and his potential for power is still massive. I would really appreciate it if you could help me, #21, but if not, at least you have the chance to live a normal life now."

"Gohan..." She held her forehead, eyes narrowing. "I have to see what I can do first. The hunger from before, it hasn't surfaced yet. But to be clear, I'm not exactly very powerful right now. I would still need to train to fight before I can do anything to help you directly, in combat."

"That's fine. There's more to fighting than just power after all." Gohan lamented, before turning to Shin. "For now, I have to go to Planet Vegeta. Do you want go to Earth first, before you do anything else?"

"Maybe. I need some time to collect myself, after being... well, you know." #21 told him.

Shin grasped her hand, whispering, "Kai-Kai," #21 being engulfed in a bright light before getting teleported to Earth, Shin looking to Gohan, nodding before he teleported him to Planet Vegeta.


	2. Preamble

**Restored Planet Vegeta  
****–**** King's Palace **–

* * *

Bardock, for the life of him, could not understand what had just happened, and what had ultimately caused him and several others to suddenly appear in a cluster around King Vegeta's palace, him with both his wife and squadron as they looked around.

"What just happened?" Tora said. "We were in Hell just a few minutes ago."

"Unless they decided to change the décor, I'm pretty sure this is Planet Vegeta." Fasha said, purple eyes casting itself around herself as she felt her body.

"Wow, it really is." Gine said, looking to the palace and loosing a breath of surprise. "But _how_? It's been destroyed for over forty years now. How are we all alive?"

Their questions were hardly unique to them; all around them, the Saiyans murmured amongst themselves, curious, shocked, and confused about why the majority of them had suddenly been revived, when for so long they'd been perishing in Hell for their collective misdeeds, these sentiments shared by those who'd been virtuous enough to go to Heaven.

"Everyone." A man's voice called out, his voice reaching out far enough to reach their ears loud and clear. "I'm sure most of you are confused right now - please stay calm. I'm a Saiyan as well; or, rather, a hybrid. I've used mystical powers to go about reviving all of you. The reason being that Emperor Frieza too has been revived recently."

He looked to the Saiyans before him, seeing a sea of men, women, children and elderly alike looking up at him, many having raven black hair in spiky locks, tails wrapped around their waists like belts, not all of them wearing the armor indicative of the Frieza Force.

"For those of you who don't know, Frieza is the one responsible for your planet's original destruction. Since then, he's been defeated by my father, a Saiyan named Kakarot, my father."

Bardock's eyes widened, as did his friends and Gine, them all collectively looking at each other with surprise at this information, all wondering the same thing, if Bardock's call to send Kakarot off had yielded such fruit, though many others still seemed to be looking up to the hybrid with their undivided attention.

"Right now, Frieza is much more powerful than he was then, and he's gathering allies in his army with just as much power as he has, if not even more. My father, Prince Vegeta, and I are all individually very powerful, but if Frieza's gathering such powerful people for his army, it could turn out badly. You might be afraid of Frieza's power, of the tyranny he imposes, but through my father, I've learned how to bring out great powers that can make you stronger than you can even imagine... But I won't force any of you to join this fight, if you're not willing to trust me. I've done this for a universe without Frieza's tyranny plaguing it. If you wish to live your lives on this planet, I will not stop you. If you try to go about continuing your space pirate culture, however, then I will be forced to stop you - any means necessary."

His words were firm, and, for the most part, they seemed to be silent.

It wasn't long before someone spoke up, challenging him, "If you're so strong, why don't you prove it to us? How do we know we can trust you?"

There came a clamoring of other responses, some echoing this sentiment, others questioning how he thought they could take on an army with people far stronger than Frieza had been in the past, drowning out one another in comprehensibility, and Gohan watched as, among them, a group of Saiyans floated up to him, his eyes narrowing as they floated up in the air before him.

"Come on, fight me!"

"Fight all of us if you're so sure of yourself!"

Gohan closed his eyes, then nodded, floating up and moving closer to them.

"Are there any moons nearby?" Gohan asked them. "It might be useful to show you, if that's how you feel."

* * *

**Frieza's Spaceship  
**

* * *

Amidst the recesses of space, Frieza stood with his red eyes gazing out into the expanses laid out before him, the pair of sliding doors at the entrance to the room opening.

"Lord Frieza, we've located the planet you've been searching for." A scout spoke as he came inside, him turning to look to him, before smiling.

"I hope for your sake that you aren't mistaken." He said, sitting upon his floating throne.

"We've contacted the man that you described. He said that he's here to hear what you have to say." The scout replied, looking as he saw a tall, pale blue skinned man with a strange hairdo, a pompadour that reached over a foot high, him giving a smile.

"Hello Frieza. You sent for me?"

"Yes. You're the one attending to Beerus, correct?" Frieza said. "I have a query to ask of you."

"A query, you say? Whatever could it be?" Whis asked, his smile remaining through his curiosity.

"If possible, I would like to become the God of Destruction for Universe 7." Frieza informed him with a confident smile.

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry that this chapter's so short, I feel like I could've put this one with the first chapter, but at least I can get the ball rolling with this.


End file.
